


Puppy Love

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, Send Me The Bills For The Rotted Teeth, Soulmate AU, oh god I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Makkachin has a great life, but there's something missing.  Then she dreams of what it is, and not too long after, her dream becomes real.  Or real enough, anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was a joke. It was supposed to be a throwaway cute little joke that didn't mean much. I hope this lives up to the expected cuteness.

Makkachin had a great life. She’d left her mother and siblings when she was still young, but that was okay. Viktor was all the family she needed. Viktor always took very good care of her. Viktor made sure she had good food, plenty of water, nice long walks, and he was as cuddly as any dog. He lived with a grumpy old man who pretended that Makkachin was entirely Viktor’s responsibility, but behind Viktor’s back, gave her pets and treats and toys.

There was something missing, though. Makkachin couldn’t put her paw on what was wrong. Then, one night, it came to her in a dream.

In the dream, she and Viktor were in a park. Viktor had a tennis ball to throw for her, and she would chase it down and bring it back. Makkachin loved that game. One throw, though, the ball landed in front of another dog.

Makkachin sniffed the other dog. He was the same kind of dog as she was, and he smelled very good. The other dog sniffed back. A boy came running up. “Vicchan! Come back here!”

Vicchan barked and jumped up on the boy. This must be his Viktor. Makka’s Viktor came running over at the sound of the bark. “Makkachin?”

Makkachin barked and jumped up on Viktor, then went back to sniffing Vicchan. His Viktor and Vicchan’s Viktor started talking to each other, so Makkachin and Vicchan went off to play. Vicchan was a lot smaller, so wrestling wouldn’t be much fun, but they could run around and chase each other and play tug of war with sticks! When they got tired, they could flop into a dogpile of two and take a rest. Vicchan was a good dog and Makkachin wished this dream could last forever.

When Viktor was gone for competitions, Makkachin got a little lonely. The person who looked after her was nice and made sure she was fed and had water and played with her a little, but it was no substitute for Viktor. If Vicchan lived with them, they could keep each other company, and maybe Vicchan’s Viktor would play with Makkachin, too.

Makkachin was very happy when Viktor came home from his most recent competition, but then she found out he was leaving again right away. This time, Yakov wasn’t going. That was unusual – normally, if Viktor was going somewhere without Yakov, he took Makkachin. Yakov wasn’t a bad caretaker. He wasn’t Viktor, but he gave good pets and stayed with Makkachin when he got home from skating.

When Viktor got home, he reeked of joy. He kept talking about Yuuri, whatever that meant, and every time he said the word the happiness got stronger. It made Makkachin happy to see Viktor so happy.

A few months later, Viktor left for a competition. He was gone for longer than usual, but when he came back, there was a surprise with him. Yakov took Makkachin to the airport, which Makkachin always loved because of all the interesting smells. This time, though, there was Vicchan and his Viktor! The two dogs sniffed at each other. Good, Vicchan remembered her, too. Viktor and Vicchan’s Viktor – the Yuuri Viktor had been talking about, it seemed – were happy to see them getting along.

Makkachin didn’t understand why Yuuri and Vicchan hadn’t come to live with Viktor and Yakov and Makkachin, but it was okay. Viktor took Makkachin to visit Vicchan all the time, and when he and Yuuri left, both dogs stayed in the same place. Then, years later, Viktor and Yuuri moved again, and finally, Makkachin and Vicchan could be together all the time.


End file.
